


The Fallen Angels Club

by eclipseshadow2



Series: DigiSex Storyverse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Content approved by SCAR, Gangbang, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: A Young Takeru walks into a toy store and finds his older self and asks "Are you me" he nods. They wonder into the back and disappear into the Fallen Angels Club. The Fallen Angels Club where Chosen across all original first four series (Adventure, 02, Tamers and Frontier) can fuck and be fucked without being found out. Little do they know that Older Takeru and his new partner Digimon Lilithmon have other plans for them. Warning This is an Orgy fic, reader discretion advised.
Relationships: Guilmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Veemon, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Series: DigiSex Storyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Finding Yourself in a Toy Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/gifts).



> This is my first Digimon Fic. Though I originally planned never to upload because it was and still is a Sexual Fantasy Story and I was (and still am a little) afraid to Upload.  
> Also Takeru-kun refers to the younger TK/Takeru while Takeru-sama refers to the Older Takeru.  
> This fic is being gifted to sirius16 as I know sirus16 is a big Digimon fan and I wanted to do this for him.

Chapter 1: Finding Yourself in a Toy Store  
Young Takeru and his mother Nancy are taking a trip to the local mall and while Nancy tries out clothes at the department store she drops Takeru at the toy store to spend his allowance and giving him a flip-phone before taking off. Takeru strolls through the aisles however nothing catches his eye until a presumed store employee asks “Do you need help finding anything” Young Takeru looks up and finds a slightly older version of himself looking down at him. “Are you me” asked Young Takeru confused. “Yes now how about you and I do something fun” stated Older Takeru, leading his younger self to the back room. The toy store is actually a front for the Fallen Angels Club, a place where different eras of Chosen Children can ‘hook up’ in secret to talk, and if both parties are compliant fuck without being found out.   
  
  
Older Takeru leads his past self to a private room; younger Takeru got up is his older self’s face and asked “Are you asking me to join your club” stated Younger Takeru in a playful tone. “Only if you’re willing to show off yourself” stated Older Takeru with a small smirk. Young Takeru stripped and then the door opened to reveal Davis, Takuya and Tommy. “Man is I glad time moves slow” Davis yawned. The three are all bum naked, and Tommy looks like he hasn’t bathed in a week. Tommy stands beside the other two with cum dripping off of him and giving a seductive grin to his lover Takuya. “Davis where’s Veemon” asked Takeru. Daisuke adjusts his eyes to Takeru “He’s still going strong first me, then Hawkmon, then Iori, after that Armadillomon now I think he’s screwing Patamon, but he needed to learn to get loose if you get my drift Takeru-chan” stated Daisuke with a mischievous grin.  
  
  
Everyone directs their attention to the fact there is another Takeru in the room about Tommy’s size. “No way Takeru did you bring yourself here to fuck, you devil” laughed Davis, and caused Tommy to smile with perverse glee as there was someone his age here to get wasted. Tommy made a move to get Takuya’s attention, then 02 Takeru got Davis’s attention and asked “Davis where’s Iori-kun” asked Takeru. “Uh, well…he kind of got broken in” stated Davis, trying not to anger his lover. “How bad” asked Takeru. “Right now he’s riding Hawkmon and Armadillomon, and it didn’t help that Veemon and Tommy pushed him over the edge now Iori just wants cum from Digimon and Humans” stated Davis, as the younger overheard them talking in concern before he had a thought, ‘I want their penises to make me dirty’ thought younger Takeru. “Everyone” stated 01 Takeru, turning everyone’s eyes to the younger in the room “Taint me with your cum, soil me in it I want it bad” begged Takeru, as everyone started preparing themselves. “Davis, you are going last, go pull Iori off of Hawkmon and Armadillomon while me, Tommy, and Takuya create a fallen angel” stated Takeru as Davis closed the door and left the three to their perverse amusement.  
  
  
Daisuke looked over into the maelstrom moment where Iori laid up with Hawkmon and Veemon up his stretched butt hole, while Patamon now broken in by Veemon rode Iori-kun’s cock, while Gabumon and Agumon take turns with Iori’s mouth. Davis pushes Patamon deeper into Iori-kun’s cock causing all the Digimon to release at the same time, turning their attention to Davis.

“Takeru needs all of us in the secret room, he brought a special guest, and also I need to get you away from Iori-kun, his stomach is overstretched a lot” stated Davis, scooping up Iori who by now is collapsed from repeated fucking, not that the boy is complaining as he smiles. “Gabumon you and Patamon stay behind and entertain yourselves” ordered Davis, taking Iori and the others with him.  
Davis opens the door to find younger Takeru 69ing Tomoki with his older counterpart up his butt while deep throating Takuya. “Davis bring Iori-kun over here and discharge that cum built up inside him on my command” stated Takeru with a smirk of naughtiness. Older Takeru, Tomoki, Younger Takeru, and Takuya all came at the same time then removed themselves from the younger Takeru.  
“Davis come over here and give my counterpart a white shower” stated older Takeru. Daisuke carried Iori bridal style before changing over to leg spread and had Iori discharge cum stuffed inside him over the younger Takeru covering the child in Digimon and Human cum, coating every inch of the young boy. Iori passed out afterward and Davis went to nursery chair in the room and watched after older Takeru’s Kohai. “Is that the special guest” asked Veemon. “This is me three years ago, I wanted to give me a good time” stated the older counterpart. Tomoki collapsed in Takuya’s arms as well, as back to back fucking can after a while.   
  
  
“Now Takeru are you satisfied” asked the older one, however now curious about how Digimon taste younger Takeru is far from satisfied he may coated in cum but he wants more, now that he has become addicted to it. “Not even close, I never had a Digimon yet, so I may never be satisfied” stated Takeru-kun with a dirty smile.   
  
Meanwhile Iori is waking up to Daisuke’s bear grip as he struggles free “Daisuke, Daisuke wake up” loudly stated Iori, trying to get free. Daisuke hears his child’s voice and awakens.   
“Iori how was your nap” asked Daisuke. Iori rubbed up against his elderly figure, before Davis lets Iori down who then does a little dance “I feel great” said Iori with a smile. Davis looks over and thought to himself “Me and Takeru make good adoptive parents, Iori is happy and we though surrounded by lust and cum are together in the maelstrom from hell” thought Davis, before lifting Iori back up into his lap. Davis became Iori-kun’s Motherly figure and Takeru the Fatherly one when they agreed to take Iori after that sad day when a home invader shot his grandpa and mother while he was in the Digital world. “Veemon give the greenhorn is first time, while we watch” ordered Davis, Veemon still hard prepares the child for his first time and pushes deep. “Ah” moans Takeru-kun as the reptilian penis goes deep and waits until the child adjusts to the insertion. 


	2. The Tamers Get Tamed (Seasons Overlap, 02/Tamers/Frontier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal to the Digital World overlapped with the Fallen Angels Paradise causing Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Lopmon, Suzie, Ai/Mako, Impmon, Rika, and Renamon to fall into a paradise of lust and inter-species pleasure, the air laced in chemicals that entice pleasure without end.  
> Enjoy Chapter 2: The Tamers Get Tamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sexual Fantasy Story.  
> Reader Discretion Advised.   
> Enjoy.

The portal to the Digital World overlapped with the Fallen Angels Paradise causing Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Lopmon, Suzie, Ai/Mako, Impmon, Rika, and Renamon to fall into a paradise of lust and interspecies pleasure, the air laced in chemicals that entice pleasure without end.  
  
Guilmon and Takato are the first to be affected and start sweating as Guilmon’s Penis starts growing and suddenly a corridor shuts on both ends locking the leader with his horny Digimon partner. “Guilmon” Takato struggles to say as the urge to please his partner grew until Guilmon could not stand it and ripped off Takato’s clothes and put his penis to the face of his partner. Takato did not know how he knew but started licking the penis immediately becoming addicted by the taste Takato started sucking on the stick of flesh wanting it deeper inside him. “Guilmon so good” moaned Takato, now getting into it.   
  
Takato’s head gets pushed down by Guilmon as the dragon releases his milky substance into Takato when finished Takato removes his head from the stick of flesh and prepares to ride whatever his left out of Guilmon by offering up his virginity to his partner “Guilmon take me” begged Takato, and with one big push buried his flesh deep into Takato but unable to control the pressure any longer releases inside Takato burning any decency and innocence in a milky white glow. “Takatomon mate” growled Guilmon, removing Takato from his penis. Takato and Guilmon pass out to regain energy.  
  
Meanwhile back with Veemon and Takeru-kun  
“Ah so good” moaned Takeru-kun as Veemon gave Takeru-kun his prize causing the child’s eyes to roll back and give an obscene look of pleasure before Veemon pulled out and squirted out a little more over Takeru-kun before the child passed out from the massive pleasure he endured. “Iori, Iori” cried Armadillomon, Davis let Iori down and went to Armadillomon. “Armadillomon you look like you are going to burst” a worried Iori said when he saw the erection and began sucking.   
  
  
Back to the Tamers  
While Takato and Guilmon lay passed out trapped in their chamber the same thing is about to happen to the others as well “Card Slash, Evolution” shouts Henry. ‘Evolution’ “Terriermon Shinka” “Gargomon” suddenly the chamber repeated the same thing with Takato and Guilmon and raised walls to prevent their escape and to also pump full of chemical air that makes the boundary between right and wrong blur.   
  
Henry and Gargomon are trapped in the first raised corridor; Suzie and Lopmon are trapped in another, Ai/Mako with Impmon, and Rika and Renamon in the fourth raised corridor walls.  
  
The chambers are pumped with gas that entices sexual relations between either genders by causing the body to start craving the relations until one cannot hold back and takes control.   
Suzie is banging on the walls crying “Henry, Henry” while the gas is causing Lopmon to grow a foreskin covered penis that attracts Suzie’s attention, who starts licking it before becoming addicted to the taste and starts sucking on the penis causing Lopmon pleasure. However being new the sensation releases his milky white substance that Suzie becomes immediately hooked on and removes her clothes. “Lopmon be gentle, then be wild” stated Suzie, though affected is still young but opening her horizons to the pleasure of the flesh. 

In the chamber with Impmon his tamers Ai/Mako have already stripped and are licking the hardened flesh rod of Impmon, the twins have always been a bit naughty during their time with Impmon and knew immediately what to do. “Ai, Mako oh wow” moaned Impmon, used as a sign of positive encouragement the twins moved more intensely before it became too much for Impmon and he came. The milky white substance coated the twin’s faces and hair in Impmon’s cum. Ai turned on her back and Mako prepared her by licking her pee hole, before Impmon pushed thru her virgin hole.  
  
In Henry’s chamber Gargomon could not take the pressure any longer and revealed his hardened penis to Henry and forced his tamer to lick it who then became hooked on the flesh as Gargomon stripped Henry bare and enjoyed the sensation of him sucking.   
  
Meanwhile as Takato came to from his moments of sleep to a Guilmon who is need of another round “How may I serve you Guilmon-sama” asked Takato, now Guilmon’s mate. “I want you to take my cock for another round but this time as Growlmon” ordered Guilmon. Takato picks his pockets for his D-Arc and finds his ‘evolution’ card. “Card Slash, Evolution” ‘Guilmon Evolve to’ “Growlmon”   
As Growlmon his penis grew in size into a twelve inch by four inch cock, something that made Takato’s mouth water with the thought. “Now take every inch inside you and become my bitch” growled Growlmon.   
  
Meanwhile with Ai/Mako, Impmon has started pumping inside Ai causing her pleasure and Mako frustration from having to wait. “Mako, lick your fingers and stick one up your butt and the other hand over your penis and stroke” ordered Impmon, and so Mako did just that. “Ah feels good” moaned Mako. Impmon now had both his tamers behaving like he wanted and that felt good enough for him to cum into Ai without even noticing. “Mako your turn” stated Impmon.  
  
Impmon moved his cock over the boy’s mouth “Clean it with your mouth, suck it and learn its taste” ordered Impmon. The child could not move but opened his mouth and his master moved forward to give his new dependent more to taste. Mako sucked and finger fucked himself while stroking as his master previously ordered him to. **_“Impmon is my partner and my master, it is only natural I would do these things for him”_** thought Mako putting more effort into his sucking, before Impmon pulled out.   
  
Mako took this as a silent order to spread his legs and prepare to be penetrated by his master, by taking a deep breath before Impmon’s penis penetrated the boy thoroughly stretched beforehand made it so there was barely any pain, before long Mako felt nothing but pleasure. “Ah Impmon so good” moaned Mako throwing his head back in pleasure as his eyes glaze over in pleasure.   
“Impmon fuck me, hit my sweet spot and break me into your bitch and fuck your dirty Mako” moaned Mako, shocking Impmon that his young tamer was so vulgar. Impmon wrapped Mako’s legs around his waist and pistoned in and out of the young tamer. “Mako I can’t hold back” moaned Impmon pressing his knot thru Mako before releasing his milky white substance causing Mako’s eyes to roll back on accident and pass out.  
  
“Now Takato its time for the tamer to be tamed” growled Growlmon lining up to fuck Takato with his champion level flesh rod. Takato stretches his bum hole and begs like a good bitch “Tame me Master Growlmon, Tame my body and mind make me your bitch” begged Takato, desperation in his voice. Growlmon plunges deep into Takato despite causing the boy pain. Takato continues to beg for the flesh rod inside him to stretch him until he can take it all “Master Growlmon please continue until you are satisfied I will not rest” cried Takato, getting into it as he starts moving against the flesh inside him. Once Growlmon was fully inside his tamer he stopped to allow his pet time to adjust to the stretching. 


	3. Scarlet Red Intrigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah even for a Orgy fic. This chapter is a bit weak in some places. Oh well.
> 
> Digimon: The Fallen Angels Club is a SEXUAL FANTASY STORY.  
> Reader Discretion Advised.

In a secret room a dark demon female Digimon named Lilithmon watches the moral depravity play out “I am such a perverted genius, using my home to tempt these chosen into becoming weapons of sin and chaos for the pleasure of it all” thought Lilithmon. Lilithmon has been creating a drug in the back room of the secret room that increases the body’s dependency on sex and slowly converts the body into an animal of lust.   
  
“I should summon my Dark Chosen Child he has been so instrumental in my plans after I got him hooked on a derivative of my milk” thought Lilithmon. Lilithmon refers to Takeru 02 as her Dark Chosen Child, as the emissary of lust and the child of fear Dark Takeru is a prophet of chaos. Using her instinctual will she is summoning 02 Takeru to her private quarters.   
  
“My Chosen you are needed at my side” whispered Lilithmon to the wind, as 02 Takeru heard his mistress’s command and removed his younger self’s head from his lap. “Davis, take over for a bit I need to check something in the back” stated Takeru. “Okay hurry back” shouted Davis as the wall behind him formed a door that opened as Takeru entered than closed and resealed.   
  
Takeru drops to his knees in servitude fashion “I am here Mistress Lilithmon” stated Takeru in monotone. “Rise my emissary of Lust and child of fear, you have done well” stated Lilithmon. Takeru rose to his feet, the sperm and fermented smell making Lilithmon pleased with her work. “Have I done as you asked, my mistress” stated Takeru, hoping to hear his mistress’s approval. “Yes and not only that but a few rats and their Digimon had also wandered into the club entrance and have since fallen as well” stated Lilithmon. Takeru laughed hearing the good news “That is grand, now we have Takato and his friends too this is rich” laughed Takeru. Lilithmon is proud to see his Chosen is reacting the way he was trained all that mattered was the reward the risk was irrelevant. Lilithmon flashes back to when she found Takeru-kun.  
  
Flashback

Fallowing the events of Dark Masters a person of power took command over the Dark Ocean and abducted Takeru remolding him into Dark Takeru, a Dark Chosen.   
BlackGatomon was chosen to be his new partner and all memories of his time before the digital world had been erased. BlackGatomon could evolve into LadyDevimon and then into Lilithmon. However those who were prophesied found a way into the dark ocean using the power of Angemon and just before being captured LadyDevimon and Dark Takeru made their escape vowing revenge. Once escaping the dark ocean Takeru returned to his human family and in secret Lilithmon trained him to be her personally molded Chosen.   
  
Two years later, Dark Takeru had become trained in the art of deception by Lady Lilithmon, and seduced Daisuke and Veemon into joining him earning the Mistresses praise he continued. Lilithmon also started breast feeding his chosen, as it is drugged to make any man hers. End Flashback.  
  
“Mistress may I return to my friends, can’t leave them for long or they may start asking questions” asked Takeru. Lilithmon enjoys her chosen’s company but creating more lust for her to feed on is more important. “Go forth my chosen and relish in the bliss of pleasure with your friends” stated Lilithmon who allowed Takeru to leave and return to the fallen chosen in the realm of pleasure.   
The door reappeared and Takeru opened the door and then as the door closed smirked in acceptance at what he saw; his younger self taking on Gabumon and Davis proving that his younger self loves sex more than his ‘light’. “Fuck my boy pussy” moaned Young Takeru going deep on Gabumon and Davis.   
Takeru saw that Takuya was getting tired from Tomoki’s lust and moved in “Need a break”  
  
  
Meanwhile with the others  
“Lopmon harder fuck my pussy” moaned Suzie as her D-Arc and two cards flew to her; primal lust which causes both parties to succumb to their lust which grows unmeasurably and the receiving party becomes dependent on the Digimon and do whatever it takes to please them without a second thought and growth expansion; causes the intimate parts of the Digimon to grow four inches than one inch per orgasm until both parties are exhausted. “Card Slash, Primal Lust Unlimited XXX, growth expansion XXX and dirty mind XXX activate” shouted Suzie as the changes started Lopmon, cum, and dick replaced all rational thought and lust drove these two animals into frenzy. “Screw me, tame me, Lopmon more” begged Suzie.  
  
Ai and Mako fully recharged from their nap prepare to seduce Impmon into more pleasurable dreams. The two children gave their loving Impmon a double blowjob stirring awake the sleeping Digimon to a moment of white pleasure which the children licked up like milk. “Good Morning Impmon-sama, Ai and Mako ready for your orders” politely stated the children in tune, in speaking anyway.   
  
Suddenly Lilithmon started singing a tune of smut for all in her zone to her “Little children are angels in public but in private are fallen angels of lust, desire and pleasure. The spider clings to them with her threads of lust, and then drowns them in a sea of desire bringing forth pleasure, give in and give me bliss, Fallen Angels the spider welcome’s you to your new home” the song was laced in a hypnotic tune that molds minds into dolls.   
  
Impmon leans forward and smirked to his tamed tamers, and prepared to respond. “Mako, suck my cock and Ai lick Mako’s hole I want him ready for my cock” commanded Impmon, as the twins smirked and responded “As you wish Master Impmon” in unison smiling as they moved into position to please Impmon. As Mako sucks his partner off he has a realization “I can’t wait to have all this inside me” as soon as Ai is done preparing Mako they switch positions and Impmon looks before asking Mako “How bad do you want me” asked Impmon, teasing Mako. “Fuck your slutty Mako, I want to be your mate” moaned Mako in desperation. Impmon slammed his cock straight down into Mako causing a reaction from Mako “Ah Impmon” in pleasure. “Ai if Mako is my mate you’re his, ride him raw Ai” commanded Impmon. Sudden the twins were mated as if beyond their control but didn’t care.  
  
Gargomon grows impatient believing his partner and soon to be mate is ready Gargomon pulls out of Henry’s mouth and positions him upright facing himself. “You are my mate, Henry” stated Gargomon shoving the entire thing into Henry who showed little resistance to Gargomon’s cock which is now firmly inside him. Henry moaned and road the rod inside him in mind numbing pleasure “Ah, Gargomon is Kami-sama” moaned Henry however Gargomon was not impressed and slowed down.  
“Henry you are holding back I am not, now how do you really feel” stated Gargomon enforcing his ownership on his mate requiring more dirty words than what was said before. Gargomon shoved deep and hit Henry’s sweet spot causing a reaction out of him. “Gargomon fuck my ass pussy, mold me into the bitch you know I want to become” desperately moaned Henry attempting to get Gargomon to start again. “That’s better bitch, now was that so hard” stated Gargomon resuming his earlier activities.


	4. Fallen Angels Inter-Species Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Digimon had waited long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this Chapter. I'm all caught up. I haven't wrote Chapter 5 yet.  
> This is my most detailed, most wordy chapter ever. I broke so many Chosen in Sluts. Heh heh Heh.
> 
> Digimon: The Fallen Angels Club is a Sexual Fantasy Story.  
> Reader Discretion Advised.  
> Now on the Story.

Takeru looked over to find Iori giving Armadillomon a deep blowjob to the Digimon partner’s pleasure “Iori so good, keep it up” encouraged Armadillomon as the Digimon took control from Iori and placed his front paws on Iori’s head and guided his cock deeper to Iori’s pleasure as Armadillomon released holding Iori in place as his load found its way into the youngers stomach. Iori pulled back and managed to coax some more onto his hair “I am such a filthy boy, thanks for the milk Armadillomon” praised Iori basking in the bliss of the afterglow. “Takeru-san” complained Tomoki as the elder Takeru stopped paying attention to his pleasure. Tomoki had been ‘borrowed’ by Takeru so that Takuya could get some rest, the two may be lovers but Tomoki is still unsatisfied. Takeru got up and returned Tomoki-kun to Takuya and decided to have orgy to get the Digimon satisfied.   
  
  
“Alright I think the Digimon have been patient enough” stated Takeru-san getting everyone to turn their attention to him. “Daisuke, you can barrow Takeru-kun and Hawkmon for you and Veemon” suggested Takeru-san, the older of the two. “Heh, I’m going to have fun breaking in Takeru-kun even further” whispered Daisuke to Veemon who smirked perversely. “Iori, Gabumon, Patamon and Armadillomon we are going to get wild” spoke Takeru-san lifting Iori into his arms and curtains came down over the sides of the room that Takeru-san and Daisuke were on.  
  
  
Starting off with Daisuke, Veemon, Takeru-kun the younger of the two, and Hawkmon; Daisuke and Veemon had messed around before when Takeru first introduced them to the pleasures of sex, Daisuke bottomed and rode Veemon’s reptilian penis to both their satisfaction. Hawkmon wondered in through the secret access in Daisuke’s bedroom one night and later found pleasure when Tomoki-kun rode him ragged however found he has been getting no action since then and now finds that Daisuke might want a piece of him. Takeru-kun was fucked early on by Daisuke and Veemon but Daisuke never went full on in on Takeru-kun at his elder counterpart’s request now being able to go all out might just shock the young boy enough to bend over forever. “Takeru-kun, you have been receiving pleasure from us now it’s time to give a little bit to my pal Hawkmon, suck it” stated Daisuke, starting to give Veemon a blowjob to get Veemon in the mood. Takeru-kun got on his knees and managed to get half of the five inch avian penis into his mouth, having only sucked human cock it was a new experience for the young Takeru.

Daisuke on the other hand having messed around with Veemon on several occasions since Takeru-san introduced them, on that day Daisuke took both Takeru-san and Veemon at the same time and now only lets those two mess around down there. Daisuke looked behind to find cum dripping off Takeru-kun and pulled off of Veemon. “Sorry, Veemon I want to go wild on that tight butt of the younger Takeru” stated Daisuke as he removed Takeru-kun from Hawkmon and prepared to go beast on the younger.  
  
  
Veemon trips Daisuke and forces his hardened cock into Daisuke as punishment for neglecting his partners urges. **“You are refusing the order to please your Digimon partner, Daisuke. So as punishment I will fill your stomach full of cum until I am satisfied and then offer you to our seniors Digimon partners to use as a cum dumpster, you slut”** smirked Veemon looking his prey in the eye and licking his lips in anticipation. Daisuke tried to change his partner’s mind “Veemon, look I’m sorry please don’t do this” begged Daisuke. Veemon ignored Daisuke’s pleas and thrust in deep causing a half-pained, half-pleasured moan from Daisuke. **“What’s wrong I’m just giving you a taste of what you will become, after all this is what you really want isn’t it, to be dominated or to dominate those weaker”** Veemon motioning Gabumon to give him a hand which his current master Lord Takeru allowed. “Stuff his face Gabumon” commanded Veemon as Gabumon licked his lips with a smirk. “Eat up you bitch” Gabumon stated as he shoved his cock into Daisuke’s mouth, Daisuke was about to resist but an echo of the last two words ‘you bitch’ stomped out all thoughts of resistance as Daisuke loudly sucked Gabumon while thanking the Digimon that are fucking him for their kindness in allowing him to relive them.  
Iori is riding Takeru-san’s cock while Patamon sucks him off and Armadillomon jerks off over his partner “So much pleasure” moaned Iori as all three released rolling Iori’s eyes into his head. “Oh, heh-heh delicious cum” moaned Iori as Takeru-san removed his dick. Iori passes out with a bulge in his stomach in Takeru’s arms.   
  
Meanwhile back to Takato and Growlmon  
  
Growlmon pulls out of Takato “You are not able to handle this Takatomon, but you can handle this” spoke Growlmon stroking his dick to cover Takato in his cum.  
  
Hawkmon faints from filling up Takeru-kun with his cum so Gabumon switches with Hawkmon and Agumon takes over with Daisuke.  
  
  
Still fully eager to be a filthy cum, and cock slut for all, Takeru-kun eagerly spreads open his ass for Gabumon moaning lewdly. “Oh, Gabumon fill me, use my ass, make me a lewd slut for all cocks” begged Takeru-kun, bucking back against Gabumon. Gabumon thrust back against Takeru-kun hitting Takeru-kun’s sweet spot causing electric waves of pleasure to overwhelm the young boy. “Oh, ah yes, Gabumon do that again, harder, faster, please” begged Takeru-kun as Gabumon gave the boy whore what he wanted. Gabumon switched from thrusting to bucking into Takeru-kun and forcing his knot into the boy before releasing his milky white substance forming a bulge in Takeru-kun’s stomach and the boys eyes glazed over with a satisfied smile as the boy passed out.  
  
  
"Ah Veemon, screw me, I want your DigiCock only" begged Daisuke. Daisuke bucked against Veemon pushing the length deeper until Daisuke's sweet spot was banged causing a chain reaction from all three boys. Daisuke's eyes rolled into his head and tongue hung out as Daisuke's cum sprayed his chest up to his hair as Veemon's release inflated Daisuke's stomach with sperm and wiped out all manliness. "Daisuke, marninate in your own sperm for a bit. When I get back its time to experiment" said Veemon walking away to catch his breath.   
  
  
Armadillomon has gotten hard again and mounts the sleeping Iori's butt causing a surprise from Iori-kun. "Armadillomon, hard again I see" said Iori, as Armadillomon thrust deeper. "Sorry Iori you are just so cute sleeping I couldn't hold back" said Armadillomon starting to piston fuck Iori. "Armadillomon I'm no longer an innocent child, you don't need to hold back. I want you to fuck me and breed me into your sex partner and property now let loose" stated Iori rocking agaist Armadilliomon's manhood and declaring his partner as his alpha and Iori the beta as their lust grew. Armadilliomon changes Iori's position to be facing him upright and on his back to see Iori's lewd face as they endulge in carnal lust disgiused as love.   
  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah Armadillo-moon, ah, harder" moans Iori, as his partner picks up speed, plowing him deeper, hiting Iori's prostate repeaatedly. "Ah, There that's it, hit it again, AH, AH, that's it, Ah, your cock feels SO GOOD" moans/shouts Iori. Though deep down Iori knows that if Armadillomon releases while hitting his prostate, he himself could risk becoming a   
cock-addicted slut addicted to the rod of his Digimon master, but brushes it off as 'I don't care, as long as were together' and revels deeper into the bliss of cock. Iori's glazed over expression gives Armadillomon the sense of 'Go ahead, I'm yours, make it so and turn me naughty' and changes pace yet again.   
  
  
"Iori, I've reached my limit" warns Armadillomon, Iori decides to forego his intellect and gives Armadillomon a request "Armadillomon, grab my dick, stroke it when you cum and I'll be yours for life" moaned Iori, preparing to off-load his mindset to 'fuck, for more'. Armadillomon plows in deep, reaching to stroke off Iori, who than releases and for Iori it's not just cum it's also his morals along with it. _"Fuck me, Screw me, Pound my ass, I'm a slut, for Armadillo-mon cock, melt me, bend me, spray me in cum, I'll be a naughty boy until death comes"_ thought Iori, both mind broke and moral-less. Armadillomon collapses from the relieving of sexual pleasures with Iori dripping sperm out of his ass passed out, smiling.  
  
Takeru looks over Iori, the child went the 'fuck my intellgence, more dick, less thinking' route and is happy, Takeru-sama smirks, _"All that's missing is the horns, wings, and beta sex drive (desiring to be fucked at all times), then we shall have something to offer to Lilithmon"_ thought Takeru with a smirk. Iori groaned and woke to find a cock in his face from Takeru-sama "Let's see how much of a naughty boy you can be Iori, don't restrain yourself for you favorite treat" taunted Takeru-sama with a smirk, as Iori licked the cock from the balls to the tip. "Tasty cock, hard to think, so manly" moaned Iori, now sucking down Takeru-sama's cock down his throat down to the balls breathing through his nose, breathing in Takeru-sama's musk, Takeru gets impatient and takes control over. Iori changes position into an upright indian on his knees, and places his hands at his side giving his nii-sama full control over the position he's in, willingly.   
  
Meanwhile back with Takato and Guilmon  
Seeing that his partner would not have been able to handle his dragonic cock while Growlmon, Growlmon reverted to Guilmon and began fucking his partner with wild abandon "Ah yes, Guilmon-sama, Guilmon-sama, breed me" moaned Takato, as suddenly Guilmon's pace changed the 'breed me' as Guilmon forced his knot into Takato. "Ah, Uh, Ha, That's it, do that again" moaned Takato, as Guilmon kept hitting that one spot that drove Takato crazy. Takato started pushing back against Guilmon's hard cock, pushing it deeper with each thrust, drove Takato more crazy, practically wild like an animal in heat. "Takato I'm feeling something, I'm going to cum" moaned Guilmon, trying to warn his partner but Takato kept on bucking against the cock, not that it mattered Guilmon couldn't pull out because of the inflated knot, and decided to focus solely on cumming. "Here it comes" shouted Guilmon, holding Takato in place as his hot white cum starts to inflate Takato's stomach causing it to expand to hold the build up "ah, so, much cum, feels, sooo-warm-mmmm, Guilmon-ah-fill me up" moaned Takato as his partner's release started to slow leaving Takato fat with cum.   
  
  
Takeru-sama is later joined by Gomamon and Tentomon, both of whom want a piece of Iori's asspussy. "mmm, ah, mmm, eh" moaned Iori, eyes gazed over in cock lust bliss. Takeru-sama smirks in anticipation of what he sees _"Perfect, Tentomon and Gomamon will DP Iori and later Armadilomon will join in and create a triple. What perverse luck"_ thought Takeru-sama, turning his attention to Iori who picked up the speed realizing his Master and Sempai is not paying enough attention to him. While Takeru-sama was taking his time training his Kohai to be to take all cock, Veemon returned from his break to check on his partner and DigiCock slut.  
  
  
Daisuke-kun saw Veemon getting closer and grabbed his partner by his leg and pulled Veemon under him and stuck out his tongue and started licking Veemon's sweaty feet. "Mmm. Veemon's sweat" moaned Daisuke as he put more effort into his licking, causing confusion in Veemon as he did not expect Daisuke to become an addict for his scent. Veemon had a problem he had to pee but because Daisuke hasn't turned him on enough to make him cum, Veemon might have to get Daisuke to drink it. "Daisuke-kun, stop licking my feet and enjoy a piss shower from my cock" commaned Veemon, Daisuke sat up on his knees mouth open wide with tongue sticking out, hands cupped under chin and eyes wide open as 'it is required to keep your eyes on Veemon's cock'. "Ah Veemon please pee" beeged Daisuke as Veemon couldn't hold back any longer and the digimon's pee sprayed out above Daisuke. From the root of Daisuke's hair down his face, into his hands and down all the exposed skin the warm pee hit making Daisuke increasingly lewd. "Ah, Veemon's piss, he's marking me as his bitch, Ah I'm so happy" moaned Daisuke, as the piss shower stopped.   
Daisuke sat there with the leftover piss in his cupped hands awaiting Veemon's request. "Daisuke, splash the leftover piss on your face, but this time close your eyes" commanded Veemon as Daisuke brought his head closer to his hands and splashed it against his face. Veemon felt something weird 'guilt' no he couldn't but he did just bend Daisuke to his will perhaps he should give his new lover some pleasure, it couldn't hurt right Daisuke was his to will right.   
  
  
"Daisuke use your tongue to clean my asshole while stroking your own dick and fingering your ass" commanded Veemon. Veemon spread himself giving his partner and lover full access to his privates. Daisuke angled his tongue to start licking his partner and master's ass, to what end. Veemon prepared himself, Daisuke was going to take him all the way and fill him with the built up sperm bank in Daisuke's balls. "Daisuke, now stop and gradually stick three of your fingers up my butt, oh so good" commanded/moaned Veemon, getting into the moment. Veemon felt Daisuke's fingers stretch his hole open, first the middle finger than the ring finger finally the final finger. "Ah Daisuke now pull them out and fuck me, I command you to fuck me all the way, make your own pleasure your priority. Do a Good enough job and I'll reward you" commanded Veemon as Daisuke obeyed and immediately swapped his fingers for his 8 inch cock.   
Daisuke thrust in hard causing Veemon to moan out in pleasure "Oh yes, I've been waiting soo big, go on Daisuke, make me your bitch" moaned Veemon getting into the moment. Daisuke took the moment to drive his dick deep into Veemon than pull out and push back in each time hitting the deepest parts of Veemon.   
"Veemon I'm close, Ah, here, mm, I, AH, CUm!" moans Daisuke hitting Veemon's sweet spot hard causing the rookie Digimon to cum from the pressure buildup. After looking up at his handiwork Daisuke saw little hearts in Veemon's eyes. Daisuke forces Veemon into a bear hug before they both pass out, Daisuke's dick forcing the cum inside. "Arigato, Veemon" yawned Daisuke, wrapping his body around Veemon.   
  
  
Meanwhile near the park tunnels  
  
Taichi, Koushiro and Yamato find the access to the club and rush in eagerly, however Lilithmon does not like older sempai's and the older chosen find themselves cut off from escaping and returned to the first series ages, breathing the air in the area caused the clothes to disappear revealing their hardened cocks, unable to think of anything else but cock Koushiro tackled Taichi and stuffed his face full of Tai's cock and swinging his hips to attract Yamato to fuck his ass into an asspussy. _**"Taichi's dick is so sweaty and big soo tasty and manly. I want to worship Taichi and Yamato, ooh and male Digimon too"**_ thought Koushiro. Koushiro pulled off his mouth and foced himself onto Taichi's dick upright "Ah, So---o big, heh, I love cock, fuck me it feels so good" moaned Koushiro-kun. Taichi can’t resist any longer and shoves his dick down to the base of Koushiro causing a large moan "Yes do that again, fuck me harder, I w-mhn” Koushiro was surprised by Yamato shutting him up.   
**“You want cock that bad, then choke on this you cock-slut”** Yamato started skull-fucking Koushiro causing a muffled groan of resistance, though after Yamato forced his dick down a few times those pained groans turned into pleasure. **“Does that feel good cock-slut, that is your name isn't it cock-slut, you just love pleasings cock like a good cock-slut. Ah, good slut swallow my cock, are you thirsty, a cock-slut like you loves to drink as much cum as you can. Let's see how much you can swallow, no cock is off-limits after this if you can take it"** chanted Yamato, goading on Koushiro into becoming a cock-slut down to the young man's identity.   
  
Koushiro's mind is hazy and foggy from the drugs in the air, finds it hard to think let alone breath and starts to accept Yamato's words as part of his identity. If Koushiro wanted more he would have to identify as a slut not as a man. Yamato releases his cum down Koushiro's throat as Taichi releases his into Koushiro's ass.  
Koushiro's mind overwelmed by the sensations of both holes being filled with cum, melted leaving a glazed over eyes and smile on the boy's face. Yamato took the opportunity to push the slut over the edge and encourage his new self. **"I bet that felt good didn't it cock-slut, the cum melted you down and the pleasure gives you purpose. That can't be enough for a cock-slut like you though, after all your an insatiable cock-slut, you aren't allowed to stop until all others are exhausted and then only to regain energy to start again. I won't give you anymore though until you tell me what it is you want"** encouraged Yamato. Koushiro starts "I-I want-" Yamato stops him. **"Let me stop you right there. You don't have the right to use 'I' as your past self ended when you started begging for cock. A true Cock-slut does not hesitate to call itself that nor embrace what it has become. Now what are and what do you want"** Yamato watched his words drill into his friend who is now a wild animal. **"C-Cock S-Slut wants more Cock"** Koushiro now Cock-slut stated.  
  
  
"Good work, but you forgot something" stated Yamato, cock-slut turned his attention to Yamato. **"A cock-slut like you does not want Cock, you need Cock, it is your purpose for life. A cock-slut like you only needs to focus on sucking cock, riding cock, swallowing cum and most importantly pleasing other than itself. A cock-slut does not bother thinking about anything else. Now what do you want now"** Yamato relished in turn Koushiro the child computer whiz into a cock-sleeve for cum. **"Cock Slut needs more cock, Cock-Slut needs cum, Please grant this Cock-slut your cock"** begged Cock-Slut Koushiro. Yamato smiles at the desperation of his new cock-slut but is still not convinced, perhaps he should take from his new mistress and really push his slut over the edge.   
Yamato pull Cock-slut Koushiro off Taichi leaving a gaping hole in "Ah" moans Cock-slut. "I'm not convinced. Your still having doubts about this and you haven't cum yet cock-slut. I know" stated Yamato getting right next to Cock-slut Koushiro, whispering in his toy's ear the final nail in the coffin for Koushiro's Cock-slut transition. **"Jerk off Cock-slut. Put what remains of your past self into your clit of a dick. When you cum all doubts will be gone and you will be a Cock-slut in mind, in body, and in spirit. Able to give yourself in Trinity to your new passion"** whispered Yamato, the dirty minded Cock-slut slowly reached down but was later guided by Yamato for taking too long and started jerking off. Yamato motion Taichi to come over to get a blowjob from their new cock-slut.   
  
  
"This is a cock, that is why yours is a clit. Taichi just fucked you why don't you show appreciation by cleaning with your mouth pussy while jerking off. After all this will be the last time you will jerk off. As a cock-slut more cocks mean more ways to please them, your body every limb will serve cock" whispered Yamato, as Cock-slut opened his mouth and started to give Taichi a licking before starting to suck. **_"Cock tastes so good, more cock, more cum, more more more. Cock-slut loves cock, Cock-slut loves cum, more more more"_** thought Cock-slut Koushiro, getting close. "Getting Close are we" stated Yamato, seeing the desperation to cum. **"Go ahead, cum your past, your brains, and your previous life out and embrace your new passion and purpose"** stated Yamato. "A-g-h, c-c-cum" muffled Cock-slut Koushiro as he came and all of his previous self memories and all left him blank and open to being the perfect cock-slut. 

"Mmm-uh-egah" moaned Koushiro now a permanent cock-slut in trinity. Koushiro (in this case the character Koushiro is now a cum addicted cock-slut but when describing the character I will use Koushiro or Cock-Slut Koushiro) now known as Cock-Slut Koushiro, passed out from all the stimulation. "mmm" moaned Koushiro, sleeping dreaming about cock. Yamato found a cock-cage (obviously provided by Lilithmon) and locked Koushiro's cock in the cage. Yamato put the key by his ripped clothes.   
  
  
Meanwhile back with Iori, Takeru-sama, and the paired digimon  
"Iori-kun, I'm getting ready to cum" shouted Takeru-sama, as Iori rushed to get the dick out of his mouth, Iori moved his face and hair before the dick to catch the cum. Takeru-sama had his eyes closed as he came "I'm coming" shouted Takeru-sama as Iori hung his head and hair near the dick catching some of the cum in his mouth but most went on his face and hair. Takeru-sama opened his eyes to a curious site. Iori face, hair and lips covered in his cum.   
  
"Did I miss" asked Takeru-sama. Iori smiled and spoke "No. I did this. As much as I love slurping down cum in my mouth and ass. I wanted to feel it on my skin and hair, well my face and hair" stated Iori to Takeru's surprise he smiled. "And did you like the feeling of my cum in your hair and on your face" asked Takeru-sama. Something inside Iori snapped and all restraints toward doing more shattered leaving behind a less restrictive and more lewd Iori. Iori reached up and started jerking Takeru off to get more cum and a smaller burst of cum land on Iori's forehead and Iori smirked eyes open as the cum ran down Iori's forehead he said **"More, Iori is a cumslut. Spray me with cum. Fill me with cum. Make my skin sticky with cum."** stated Iori with a smirk of perverted glee.   
  
  
Takeru smirked at Iori-kun's declaration of becoming a glorified slut and hatched an idea "Of course Iori-kun, but I have a favor to ask of you first." stated Takeru, turning Iori's attention to Takeru, cum dripping of Iori's hair. "Lick Armadillomon's tail hole, and let Armadillomon mark you with his piss" commanded/asked Takeru. If Iori was serious about becoming a glorified slut this would be no big deal Iori. "Lick Armadillomon's butt and if Armadillomon's dick starts peeing let it drunch me. Why" asked Iori. "That way you in the eyes of those around you are marked as 'Property of Armadillomon' in terms of being taken. Though we all know whose you really are." explained Takeru leading to Iori crawling over the Armadillomon.   
  
  
Iori found Armadillomon's tail hole and started licking "Armadillomon's taste good" moaned Iori licking the hole getting the digimon ready to pee. Iori pushed his tongue deeper into Armadillomon's ass as Armadillomon suddenly jerked up and Iori reposition under the mon's cock before Armadillomon pissed all over Iori, who had his eyes open and tongue sticking out before closing his eyes and angling the piss to drench Iori's face, hair and chest in piss with most of it landing in Iori's hair. Iori stood up and walked back over to Takeru who smiled gleefully at Iori's actions. **"So How did I do, Takeru-sama"** asked Iori, dripping in Armadillomon Piss and Takeru's Cum. "Good." stated Takeru to a smiling Iori. **"Now Do you have something you would like to declare"** asked Takeru-sama to Iori. Iori stood facing the other Digimon and other human male partners in the room.   
  
  
**"Everyone, I am now a Perverted Cock Slut. Iori is a Cock Slut. Cock Slut Iori looks forward to serving, worshipping and cleaning your delious Cocks. Cock Slut Iori exists to collect your Cum, Piss and Sweat. Cock Slut Iori will take it on or in, Please make me into a filthy Slut for your pleasure."** Iori declared for all Male Partners and Male Digimon. 


	5. Daisuke's Breeding (Daisuke X Veemon/Raidramon/Flamedramon/and Exveemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting focus away from the end of the last chapter we focus this chapter on Daisuke and Veemon. Daisuke basically begs Veemon to breed him.  
> Examples: Daisuke asks Veemon to fuck him using Flamedramon, Raidramon and Exveemon. Veemon has concerns but Daisuke says "Just Pretend my ass is a Pussy and just breed it. Using all three forms."  
> Who could say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub/Dub issues: Raidramon or Lighdramon I went with the former. I later researched that it was Storm of Friendship, Raidramon. However my choice is Thundering Friendship, Raidramon; for the story. Don't expect me to change that, however I am addressing it.  
> Sub/Dub issues: Armor Digivolve or Armor Shinka. I went with the latter, sounds cooler. That and I was listening to evolution music on my computer.

"Perfect." thought Takeru. Gomamon, Gabumon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Takuya started converging on Iori. "mmm. Tasty Cocks to ride, suck, and spray me in piss and cum." stated Iori.   
  
  
Meanwhile with Daisuke and Veemon  
  
"Veemon, I have a request." asked Daisuke. **"I want to be fucked by Flamedramon, Raidramon and Exveemon. I want you to knot me each time too."** stated Daisuke. "Uh." stated Veemon surprised by the declaration. "Maybe but Flamedramon and ExVeemon are out of the question. Too big for the room were in. Raidramon has a big knot do you think you can take it." stated Veemon.   
  
  
**"Just Pretend my Ass is a pussy and breed it, using all three forms."** begged Daisuke. "Okay but you are taking all four of us. One at a time." stated Veemon. "Daisuke Ride my cock." ordered Veemon getting on his back. Daisuke grabbed Veemon's cock and lined it up. Daisuke shoved himself straight down on Veemon's cock. "Ah, there it is. Veemon's warm cock is in my boy pussy" moans Daisuke as he starts riding Veemon. Daisuke and Veemon have been doing this for five day straight with rest in between so Daisuke's ass is loosened up enough already that it won't matter if Veemon took him unprepared he's been fucking Daisuke all day. "Getting Close Veemon." moaned Daisuke warning Veemon of him getting close. Veemon surprised Daisuke and forced his knot inside. "Ah so big, so warm." moaned Daisuke as he rode the knot. "Here I cum." moaned Veemon as he knot kept the cum inside Daisuke. "Ah, Ah, Huh, AHHHH" moaned Daisuke.   
  
  
Veemon cannot remove his knot yet but he wasn't stopping. "Daisuke while I'm knotted in you change position. Get on all fours. Raidramon is next." ordered Veemon. Daisuke maneuvered into all fours as Veemon deflated. **"Veemon Armor Shinka!"** shouted Veemon as he started evolving.   
  
  
Veemon had his dick lined up with Daisuke before the evolution. As Veemon changed into Raidramon the cock and knot grew to a sizeable 10 inch length and 4 inch wide cock with a 5 inch knot. "Rai-dra-mon's co-cock" moaned Daisuke as the evolution completed.  
  
  
"Thundering Friendship, Raidramon." shouted Raidramon. Daisuke reached around and spread himself. **"Raidramon, Please Breed Me!"** shouted Daisuke, as Raidramon shoved in. Raidramon moved slowly to get all the way in. Daisuke was tired of waiting and pushed back on Raidramon's dick getting it firmly seated inside him and on Daisuke's Pleasure spot. "Ah, Ah right there." moaned Daisuke. Raidramon started moving and grunting in an attempt to go deeper in to Daisuke. "aaaaa-Raidra-a-amon" moaned Daisuke as Raidramon started pushing into Daisuke's stomach. "He he he, There deeper stuff me full" moaned Daisuke getting giddy. Raidramon forced his knot in. "AH" moaned Daisuke loudly, as it was his first time taking Raidramon's knot. Raidramon stopped moving to let Daisuke adjust. **"Daisuke you are a true slut."** stated Raidramon.   
  
  
Daisuke finished adjusting to the girth and started bucking against the massive dick. "Why you stop Raidramon. Hee. Stuff me with Cum." moaned Daisuke. Raidramon resumed fucking Daisuke. "Daisuke I'm close." moaned Raidramon. Raidramon hilted in Daisuke before coming. "Ah, so much cum." moaned Daisuke as his stomach inflated from the release. "Breed me, Need more cum." moaned Daisuke.   
  
Raidramon remained hilted in Daisuke's ass until the knot deflated. **"You look like one well-bred bitch Daisuke. You still have to more evolutions to satisfy. Do you want to stop"** asked Raidramon, preparing to pull out. Daisuke thought to himself _"Two Down, Two to go. I bet Exveemon is even bigger. I wonder how that would feel. After this perhaps I should let the entire soccer team use me."_ though Daisuke. "Heh. No Stopping, bring it on." stated Daisuke as Raidramon removed his dick and most of the cum leaked out. Daisuke's anal walls are too stretched to retract.   
  
  
Raidramon returned to Veemon for the next evolution. **"Veemon Armor Shinka!"** shouts Veemon. Veemon grew on two legs and dick rose to 8 inches in length and 5 inch wide dick with little feelers, and armor on chest and head. "Flamedramon looks tasty." moaned Daisuke.  
  
  
"Fire of Courage, Flamedramon!" shouted Flamedramon. Daisuke eyed up his new partner. "Daisuke, spread em" ordered Flamedramon. Despite being stretched to the brink Daisuke spread his ass cheeks wide open and Flamedramon thrust in with no resistance. "Flamedramon's cock fits me so well" moans Daisuke as the bulge appears in Daisuke's stomach. **_"Wow Daisuke is such a slut, I wonder if I should be his pimp. Nah, I love him too much"_** thought Flamedramon, thrusting in deep with each thrust hitting Daisuke's stomach and pleasure spot. Daisuke's eyes went blank as he let's his partner have full control. Flamedramon stopped once getting his bearings straight.  
  
  
"Flamedramon why stop? I'm not full yet. Breed Your Slut." teased Daisuke. Daisuke knew full well that Flamedramon would not be able to resist. "Don't worry Slut, I'm not done. Just readjusting and catching my breath." stated Flamedramon, as he waited to make sure Daisuke's walls were hugging his dick. Flamedramon recovered and resumed thrusting into Daisuke "There yes, Breed Me, Ah Flamedramon" loudly moaned Daisuke. Flamedramon hit Daisuke's cheeks with his sack with each thrust. " **You are such a loose slut. Come On Daisuke, Moan for me. Tell me how much you love me."** moaned Flamedramon give Daisuke an order. Flamedramon forced the entirety of his dick into Daisuke before inflating the knot and stopping.  
"Now, can't it wait until you cum" begged Daisuke. Flamedramon changed positions while tied to Daisuke's ass, moving Daisuke from all fours to sitting upright. "Now I can see you better." stated Flamedramon. "Now beg." ordered Flamedramon.  
  
  
 **"Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and hopefully Exveemon. I love all your cocks and your knots. Mmm. Ah., Flamedramon's is thick and lean yet tapered and soft on my ass so it always fits so sung without pain.-" Ah, it feels really good. -"Raidramon's cock leaves me gaping but that feeling of fullness cannot be beat, and that knot oh it stretches me so much. Veemon you are perf-fect for me. You really complete and compliment me. Energetic and High Stamina. Also Your dick is perfect for training me to be your perfect bitch. I just wish I could replace Tailmon and be your partner.** **Exveemon I haven't seen his cock yet.-" Oh, right there you are hitting me right there thank you. -"I bet he's bigger than all, he probably won't even fit. I would rather have his dick stuff my face and coat my skin in cum. Eh Heh if I could merry you I would. Oh I'm getting close, Flamedramon please."** Daisuke begged and moaned as he lavished Veemon and Veemon's evolutions with praise.   
  
  
Flamedramon wrapped Daisuke's arms around his back and started thrusting again. **"I'm getting ready to cum."** moaned Flamedramon as his knot sealed up and "Yes use your Fire Rocket Cock and cum" moaned Daisuke and Flamedramon growled and let loose. Flamedramon let out several short bursts before the knot deflated and Flamedramon pulled out.   
Still hard but unable to hold up Daisuke, Flamedramon repositioned himself and laid down Daisuke. "Daisuke before we continue can you clean my cock with your mouth and throat" asked Flamedramon. "Your Fire Rocket Cock, looks delcious Flamedramon. Go ahead." stated Daisuke opening wide as Flamedramon poked his cock-head in. Daisuke immediately started slurping on the cock cleaning the cum and licking all of the musk down to the balls before Flamedramon pulled out.  
  
"Ah, hey I wasn't done yet." whined Daisuke. Flamedramon positioned his cock at a new angle, with his cock rubbing Daisuke's face, forehead and hair. **"I want you to clean my sack and I also wanted to rub my musk all over your face."** ordered Flamedramon.  
  
  
 **"I can't wait to stink like Flamedramon"** moaned Daisuke, resuming licking Flamedramon's sack. "Ah-elck-your mus-k is tasty Flame-dr-mn" moaned Daisuke brokenly as he starts breathing in the musk. "Keep it up and I will end up painting your adorable face and hair in my cum." moaned Flamedramon. Daisuke licked and sucked the balls and cock base faster wanting Flamedramon to spray him with his cum and musk. "Oh so you are looking forward to it." moaned Flamedramon with a smirk. Daisuke pulled back "Flamedramon please spray me with your cum and musk. Make me stink of your cum." moaned Daisuke before resuming. "Oh ah, I'm close." moaned Flamedramon as Daisuke licked faster, _"Cum, Cum, Cum all over my face and hair"_ thought Daisuke as he pushed Flamedramon to the limited. "Here I cum" shouted Flamedramon pullling back to Daisuke's face and spraying ribbon after ribbon of cum. Using the moment Flamedramon let loose the rest of the cum by rubbing his dick over Daisuke's hair. Flamedramon's cum and sweat now layered Daisuke.   
  
  
"Flamedramon, thank you. Your cock and cum are tasty. I won't wash it off any time soon. I'm going to stick like you for a while. I don't care though." stated Daisuke attempting to sit up but the girth of his stomach is making it difficult. Flamedramon smirked "You are definitely something else Daisuke." stated Flamedramon before reverting back to Veemon.  
  
  
Veemon admired his work. **_"One Well Fucked, Bred, Drenched, Slut. Three Down, One to go."_** thought Veemon.  
  
  
 **"Yo, Daisuke. Who's Tailmon, are you talking about that feline bitch who turned me down more times than I can count. Fuck her and her partner. All I want or need is you and Takeru. Don't bring up that bitch ever again, or her partner."** an angered Veemon scolded Daisuke. **  
  
"Understood, Those two bitches don't deserve you, me or Takeru. I still want to be your partner and your Well Bred Slut."** stated Daisuke. Veemon smirked **"Well Bred Slut. You are definitely that, however I know you are still unsatisfied aren't you Slut. I'm drained from going from me to Raidramon and fucking you. To Me to Flamedramon and cumming twice. I need a break but you aren't getting one."** explained Veemon as Daisuke watched Veemon.

  
"Daisuke see the cum that is leaking out of you ass-" Veemon pointed to the puddle under Daisuke. "- Scoop up the runoff and...splash it on your face, your hair, rub it into your skin, your back, your arms, I want you to use the runoff to stick like a Veemon evolutionary chain slut. Do this and you will be promoted from Well Bred Slut to Veemon's Bred Bitch." ordered Veemon.  
  
  
Daisuke took a moment to scoop up the cum before splashing it into his hair and realizing the smell made him happy and started repeating the process as Veemon took a seat on the couch near them. _**"Ah Daisuke is such a Well Trained Bitch. Once he's done that it will be proclaiming to all other males that Daisuke is my bitch."**_ thought Veemon as he got himself some water from the fridge.   
Daisuke kept scooping up the cum and massaging it into his hair making sure every strand of his dark red hair was moist with Veemon's and the other cum. " _Veemon can sure did put out a lot. I can take it."_ thought Daisuke as he started splashing his face and forehead with the cum. Daisuke closed his eyes but made sure to rub some onto his eye lids even if it burned. Daisuke was Veemon's Bitch. **_"The musk is amazing, I can't believe I get to be a stink slut for Veemon"_** thought Daisuke.   
  
  
Veemon got back to the couch and watched Daisuke scoop and splash the cum on his face and hair. **_"Wow his hair is drenched deep with the cum. Devoted little minx. I should reward him with Exveemon soon. That should finish remolding Daisuke into my Devoted Bitch."_** thought Veemon with a smirk. Veemon snuck out of the room where he was observing Daisuke's show to ask Takeru a question.  
  
  
 _"I need to know if I can evolve to Exveemon here. Raidramon and Flamedramon were no problem because the confines of this space were not a problem but Exveemon is huge. I need to ask."_ thought Veemon sneaking out to Takeru's room.  
  
  
Veemon opened the door to find a well fucked Iori, but that wasn't his priority. "Yo Takeru, got a sec" asked Veemon. Takeru moved his attention to Veemon. "Sure what's up." asked Takeru.  
"Daisuke wants me to change into my adult form Exveemon and fuck him into my bitch. However the confines of my space are too small for that form. Can you do something about that." asked Veemon. Takeru smirked. _"Daisuke had Veemon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon fuck him one at a time. Damn Daisuke is such a slut, at least he's our slut."_ thought Takeru. Takeru got up and walked into the back room.  
  
  
Mistress Lilithmon's room  
  
"Mistress Lilithmon, Veemon is asking for a temporary space expansion for his champion form. Daisuke wants Exveemon to fuck him, can you give Veemon that." asked Takeru, kneeling. Lilthmon smirked. "Of Course, monitor them. I want to know what kind of creature will be born from their lust." stated Lilithmon before granting the wish of Veemon and releasing her partner back to the crowd.  
  
  
Back to the club  
  
  
Takeru returned from the back room "Done. By the time you return the temporary space expansion will be approved...however once you return to Veemon the expansion will expire. Give us a good show." smirked Takeru, returning to his chair. Veemon left Takeru's room to return to his.  
  
  
Veemon & Daisuke's Room  
  
Veemon returned to find 50 foot celings instead of the normal 20 foot. "Perfect." smirked Veemon, opening the door to Daisuke's Show. "Veemon Shinka!" shouted Veemon. Veemon smirked and Daisuke stopped to watch his partner evolve into Exveemon with a smile. **_"The Form I wanted to Breed Me, To Dominate Me, To Own Me, Exveemon."_** though Daisuke with excitement.  
Veemon grew 24 feet tall, his cock grew to 15 inches long and 7 inches wide. Exveemon's Wings appeared, and suddenly Daisuke had a massive dragon to fuck. "Veemon Shinka to: Exveemon!" shouted Exveemon.  
  
  
"Daisuke this is a one time deal. I won't be able to do this again. Are you ready" asked Exveemon. "Daisuke I'm too big for you but get me ready anyway. I want to at least poke the head in you." ordered Exveemon. Daisuke giggled in excitement "Sure thing Exveemon." stated Daisuke as he climbed up Exveemon to start licking the massive cock. _"That thing is as big as me. I can't wait to see how it destroys me."_ thought Daisuke as he starts licking Exveemon's cock head unable to get it in his mouth as it is too big. "No Fair you dick is too big" shouted Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke instead of trying to eat it lick the tip and drink the pre" ordered Exveemon. Daisuke got on top of the dick and started licking the juice coming out off it "Sticky and Tasty" moaned Daisuke as Exveemon got antsy "Daisuke get down, open your eyes and mouth. I'm going to drench you five times over." warned Exveemon as Daisuke obeyed.  
Exveemon jerked himself off using Daisuke's lube "Here I cum." shouts Exveemon as a massive geyser of cum exploded in the first load drenching Daisuke before a second and a third, a fourth and finally a fifth shot burst onto Daisuke's body. Every inch of Daisuke was drenched in cum and Exveemon's musk. Daisuke managed to swallow what landed in his mouth. "So thick, tasty, cum." moaned Daisuke after swallowing.  
  
  
 **"Daisuke. I hereby proclaim you to be Veemon's Bred Bitch. I forbid any efforts to rid yourself of my musky smell. I want everyone to know whose bitch you are, even if they find it gross. Unless I give the command to do so, you are to swear off bathing until I say so."** ordered Exveemon.  
Daisuke smiled, cum drunched and cum drunk. "No Problem. I happily obey you Veemon, Exveemon, Flamedramon and Raidramon. You are my owners my life is yours." stated Daisuke kowtowing to Exveemon. Exveemon smirked "Your life is mine." stated Exveemon changing back into Veemon.  
  
  
"Daisuke before we finish, stuff my cock down your throat, knot and all" ordered Veemon. Daisuke smirked "As you wish, Veemon." stated Daisuke opening his mouth nice and wide and Veemon thrust in deep. Daisuke slurped and sucked on Veemon's cock, perfect size for him. Veemon got past Daisuke's gag reflex and pushed down deeper. "Good boy Daisuke, breath thru your nose and take in my musk." ordered Veemon and Daisuke calmed down letting his partner and master use him. "Here it cums" warned Veemon pulling back enough to let Daisuke savor the cum.  
  
Daisuke swallowed Veemon's cum "Delicious. Thank You Veemon." stated Daisuke. Veemon got out a collar and leash. "Come One, Daisuke. I want to parade you in front of our friends." ordered Veemon. Daisuke let Veemon collar him and attach the leash. "Good boy." stated Veemon as Veemon led Daisuke out of the room and into the hall.  
  
"When I visited for permission Iori went full slut. He will make Takeru happy. I want to show you off Daisuke." explained Veemon. Daisuke smiled "Sure Thing Veemon." Veemon smiled back as he prepared to open the door into Takeru's room. "Daisuke I love you." stated Veemon before they entered. Daisuke blinked his eyes and crawled closer to Veemon, before kissing Veemon. "I love you too Veemon. I want to be yours and yours alone. Takeru can have me as a partner, however I'm your mate." stated Daisuke, smiling with cum dripping off him. Veemon opened the door and led Daisuke in. "You are perfect Daisuke." thought Veemon as he closed the door behind him.


	6. Showing Off Part One: Daisuke and Veemon's Public Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Events of Daisuke's Breeding. Veemon brings Daisuke to show him off to the other members in the middle of the club, on the floor delivering a Public Performance of how well trained Daisuke is for his Owner-Partner-Lover-Master Veemon. Soon attracting the attention of all members of the club to watch as Veemon shows off his Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just realized it has been over two months since I last updated this story. I guess IRL shit and writing a bunch of new stories have caught up with me. I haven't forgotten Fallen Angels Club. It's just well Digimon: Daisuke's Male Harem had taken up most of my time. Alongside my two Pokemon stories. I kind of over extended myself. Anyway enjoy Chapter Six Part One: Daisuke and Veemon's Public Showing.

Veemon escorted the collared Daisuke into the room with the others. Daisuke crawled on hands and knees letting Veemon walk in front of him. Veemon escorted Daisuke to the center of the room. "Oh, Veemon. Letting your new bitch out." teased Augmon. "Damn, Daisuke looks like a whore. Smells like one too." teased Gabumon. Veemon puffed out his chest with pride taking in the praise of how well trained his Daisuke was.  
  
"Daisuke." stated Veemon, Daisuke looked up at Veemon. "Sit Upright on your knees." ordered Veemon. Daisuke got up from his hands and knees, and sat upright staring at Veemon. "Veemon." moaned Daisuke rubbing his face against Veemon in a fit of affection. **"Master and Owner, Veemon please have your way with me. I Daisuke want to please you, your evolutions, your cock and theirs. Please."** begged Daisuke. Veemon smirked.   
  
Veemon grabbed Daisuke by the neck and kissed Daisuke open-mouth style. Veemon started getting turned on as his cock popped out and started inflating. Veemon released Daisuke's neck and pulled back, a sting of saliva following him. Veemon smirked. "Good Boy Daisuke, Good Kisser too. See your prize." stated Veemon pointed to his dick. "Can I. Master Veemon." begged Daisuke. Veemon smirked "Go for it Daisuke, show everyone here how much of a Veemon Slut you are." ordered Veemon.   
  
Daisuke beamed with excitement and lightly grabbed Veemon's cock and began slapping Veemon's cock against his face. Daisuke slapped Veemon's cock against his nose and forehead, rubbing the musk and pre-cum dripping cock against his skin making Daisuke smell more like Veemon. "Daisuke start licking." ordered Veemon. Daisuke lightly nodded his head before moving his lips to the base of Veemon's cock letting the meat of the cock rest on his face and forehead. _"This way I can smell and taste Veemon's delicious cock. I love Veemon Cock."_ thought Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke moved his face from the base of the cock to the knot, moving back and forth to stir up as much cum as possible. "D-Daisuke, start moving your tongue to the tip b-before I burst." struggled Veemon in-between moans. Daisuke let his tongue travel to the tip of Veemon's cock and licked the tip before opening his mouth nice and wide, letting Veemon take control.   
  
"He's so well trained. I'm proud to be the owner of such a good boy, Daisuke." stated Veemon, then starting to shove the whole of his cock into Daisuke's throat which expanded to swallow the whole thing. Veemon grabbed Daisuke's head and started moving it. Daisuke placed his hands at his lap _**"** **Veemon is my owner, it is not my place to resist or disobey. I exist for his pleasure."** _thought Daisuke as he breathed thru his nose to adjust to the pressure in his throat.   
  
Takeru was watching Iori's show when he saw Veemon giving everyone a show. "Iori and everyone stop. Let's Watch Veemon's show." stated Takeru. Iori removed himself from all the dicks and watched Daisuke's and Veemon's Show.   
  
"I'm getting bored of this." thought Veemon, removing Daisuke's head from his cock. "Why did you stop Veemon. I love your cock." whined Daisuke. "Daisuke, ride my cock. Show everyone how much you love my cock. Let us all hear you." ordered Veemon.   
  
Veemon sat down and let Daisuke get on top of him. Veemon's dick, modestly bigger than his own. "Veemon's Cock." moaned Daisuke, lining up the cock to his ass. "Ahh, Veemon so goood" moaned Daisuke sinking the entire cock down to the base all at once. Daisuke's had barely any resistance from the constant fucking from Raidramon and Flamedramon that it didn't even hurt.   
  
"Ah, there it is Veemon's base." moaned Daisuke, looking pleased with his work. **"You are good at this Daisuke. Proof of how well I trained you. You are mine."** praised Veemon. Daisuke's face beaming with pride and excitement once more, starting to move. "Ah, hah." moaned Daisuke lifting up before slamming back down close to Veemon's knot. **"Ah, Hah, Veemon, Veemon, Veemon, Ah Ah, Hah, Mmm, Veemon Owner, Veemon Master, Veemon Lover, Veemon Veemon, Veemon."** moaned Daisuke, practically screaming his moans.   
  
_"Heh. Daisuke is my mate, time to knot his ass."_ thought Veemon. "Daisuke. Take My Knot." ordered Veemon. Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Veemon's Knot. Veemon's Mate, I am Veemon's Mate." moaned Daisuke, taking the dick down to the base before thrusting down onto the knot. "Ah, Ha, Ah, AH, Veemon's Knot, So Big, Heh, Breed Me Veemon." moaned Daisuke. "Ride My Knotted Dick, Daisuke. My Mate." ordered/moaned Veemon. Daisuke started moving again "Hah Heh Veemon's Knotted Cock, Soo Goood, Ha hah." moaned Daisuke, however slower than before taking the knot. Daisuke stopped moving.  
  
"Well I guess I still haven't trained you on how to ride my knot. Swap position, lay down Daisuke." ordered Veemon, now topping Daisuke. Daisuke still knotted with Veemon's Cock lays down on the floor of the club while Veemon stands over him smirking. "Time To Breed You Daisuke, Like a Mated Bitch In Heat." smirked Veemon, stating with desire.  
  
Veemon started moving and pulled back a bit then thrust right back in. "Ah, Veemon's Cock, right there. Ah Ah, Hah." moaned Daisuke. **"Daisuke, you are my bitch. Daisuke, you are my whore. Daisuke, you are my mate. Daisuke, you are my slut. Daisuke, you are mine, my property, I own you. Daisuke, I am your Master. Daisuke, I am your owner. Daisuke, I am your lover. Daisuke, I will never let you go."** moaned Veemon, thrusting into Daisuke, each time hitting Daisuke's Prostate.   
  
**"Veemon is my owner- ha ah...- Veemon is my lover. Daisuke is Veemon's Slut. Daisuke is Veemon's Whore. Daisuke is Veemon's Mate. Daisuke is Veemon's Bitch. Daisuke is Flamedramon's Bitch. Daisuke is Veemon's Property, Veemon is Daisuke's Owner. Veemon is Daisuke Lover, Daisuke Loves Veemon."** moaned Daisuke.   
  
Veemon heard it Daisuke refer to himself in third-person with his own name rather than 'is' or 'my' and with 'Daisuke is' rather than 'Veemon is'. _"He...Daisuke is progressing very well into a well trained Mate. Still have a long way to go though."_ thought Veemon.   
  
"Daisuke is Veemon's. Veemon is Daisuke's Purpose." moaned Daisuke. _"Hmm. So Daisuke has accepted the position as existing for me. Well I can't say that I am not impressed."_ thought Veemon, thrusting harder. "Ha Veemon, Ah Veemon, Mmm ah Veemon." moaned Daisuke. Veemon was getting close "Daisuke I'm close where do you want my cum." asked Veemon.  
  
 **"Ah, Veemon. Don't just spray my insides, make me stink like Veemon, I am still too clean. I...Daisuke wants to smell like Veemon forever. Make sure no one can tell the difference from my smell and yours. Daisuke is yours."** moaned Daisuke. Veemon smirked. **"Well put. That's fine with me. I prohibited you from bathing anyway. I like a musky bitch."** stated Veemon.   
  
"Here I cum." moaned Veemon, letting out enough to reduce his knot then pulled out. "Here it comes Daisuke." moaned Veemon, spraying what was left from Daisuke's hair, down to the feet. Daisuke felt really sticky and saw all the fresh cum dripping off him. "Thanks Veemon, Daisuke is proud to have a Lover and Owner as accommodating as you." stated Daisuke with a smile.   
  
  
Everyone clapped and whistled at the show. Veemon gave a bow. "That was a good show." stated Takeru. Veemon saw Iori watching it as well. "How about you have Iori give us a show as well." suggested Veemon. Takeru smirked. "The thought had escaped me earlier. I see no problem with that. Go ahead Veemon you and Daisuke take a seat. I will make the arrangements." smirked Takeru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to sirius16 for giving me the confidence to upload. I already have four chapters written and finishing the fifth. 
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
